The Scarlet Claw
by Nineflames
Summary: Blessed by Starclan, and cursed by the Dark Forest, three kittens are found by the Clans after the most devastating flood in generations. Destiny demands they stand against a monstrous force which threatens the Clans after so many moons of peace.


**Skypelts story**

Early one morning, after the greatest rainfall the clans had seen for generations, two cats padded through the moor of Windclan, now turned into a marsh by the heavy rain, searching for rabbits that had strayed to far from their burrows.

"Are you sure there are still any rabbits left after that rain? I bet they all drowned in their burrows," muttered the younger of the two, the apprentice.

"Quiet, keep moving." The older cat, his mentor, kept moving, with his belly low to the ground and his tail sticking straight out behind him.

As they were searching for prey, a smell carried on the breeze hit the apprentices nose, his heart leaped. "I can smell something!" He whispered to his mentor.

The older cat immediately pricked his ears. He nodded, "I can hear something too, at the top of that hill." He motioned with his tail. "Could you tell what it was?"

"No, but I could try again." He opened his mouth to let the crisp, wet air and scents hit the roof of his mouth. He sighed, "certainly not rabbit, but it's too wet and soggy here to tell for sure."

"Right, well, keep moving, stay low to the ground and follow me." He settled into a stalking crouch and crept forward. The apprentice did the same.

As they were creeping up the hill, a scent made him stop and lose focus on stealth. At that moment there was a voice, full of terror and exhaustion. "Is anyone there? Help us, please!"

The two cats raced up the hill, toward the voice, cat-scent clear now. When they reached the top, they found two cats, mother and kit, sinking deep into a thick patch of mud. The kit was in neck deep, and it didn't look to have much time.

The mother had sunken to her belly fur. Both were now crying for help. "Please save my kit! I'm begging you!" The mother frantically pleaded.

"Tuftpaw! There should be some sticks near the Thunderclan border, go!"

Tuftpaw turned and practically flew over the short grass towards the Thunderclan border. When he reached the border there was a voice that made him jump. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

A black and white tom, twice his size, stepped out of the bushes on the other side of the border. "What are you doing here?" He asked the breathless apprentices.

"I . . . I need . . . " He panted.

"Need what?" The tom asked.

". . . Stick." He finished.

The tom looked truly puzzled. "What for?" He asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Could you please just help me carry one? I'm not strong enough by myself." Tuftpaw snapped, still breathing hard.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Just show me where to." He picked up a large stick and leaped the river, which served as the border.

Tuftpaw turned and raced as fast his exhaustion would allow him. Though his lungs screamed painfully for air and his legs burned, he kept running. _I can't let myself slow down, a life's in danger! Oh, Starclan, don't let them die!_ And with that thought in mind, he raced up the hill.

"Here!" Tuftpaw shouted as loud as he could.

The kit had sunken down to her face after Tuftpaw left. Though she was still visible.

"What's the matter?" The black and white tom asked Tuftpaws' mentor.

"Can't you see!? Cats are going to die if you don't give me that stick!" He snatched the stick in his jaws and inched it closer and closer to the kits face, while still trying to keep from falling in himself, she immediately bit into the end. "Hold tight, got it?" He mumbled. The kit nodded. Slowly, he pulled the kit out, the muck sucking and squelching as she was pulled out, first at the neck, then the chest, and finally at her legs, until she escaped the clutches of the mud and collapsed on the wet earth.

Meanwhile, Tuftpaw had collapsed from pain, exhaustion, and hunger. Never before had he ran so hard, so full of intent. After he had regained his breath he realized something; he had saved another cats life. He was so filled with pride he felt like his heart would explode. Then he remembered the kit, he had to make sure she was okay.

He rose to his paws and looked around for her, finding her laying on a patch of grass, breathing slowly and heavily. When he approached her she lifted her head to look at him. Finally she spoke, "thanks for saving me. I owe you my life." She said with a sincere look in her eyes.

Tuftpaw felt a hot rush of embarrassment and something else. _C_ _ould it be . . ? No, no way. Impossible._ He banished the thought quickly from his mind. It wasn't possible. He didn't even know this she-cats name, if she even had one. "I-it was nothing. You were about to die, any cat would do the same." He used the common lie.

She seemed to see through it though. Grinning, she said, "That isn't important. I can clearly see you ran a very long ways, seeing as how tired you are. But you brought the cat with the stick. You didn't give up, just for me. You don't even know me, but you fought so hard to save me, and for that, I am forever grateful." She rose, stretched her neck towards him, and licked him on the cheek.

As she did so, he felt another hot rush, but not of embarrassment, he knew what it was. "L-like I said, i-its no problem." He dipped his head so that she couldn't see her face.

As though she saw his discomfort she changed the subject, exclaiming, "Ugh! This mud is so nasty! Do you know where a clean puddle is?" She whipped around, searching for somewhere to wash the mud off.

"Hmm? Yeah, all over the moors. Here, let me show you." He led her to the edge of the hill. When they got there, they looked out on the Moorland.

"Hmph, it looks more like a swamp then a moor." She grumbled as they walked down the hill. "Does it always look like this?" She asked, looking puzzled.

"No, usually it's all very dry." He answered, and sighed, "that was the heaviest rainfall in generations, I'm told."

She shuddered. "Please, don't remind of that. It was horrible, all that rain. I've never seen so much rain."

When he looked at her face, he could tell she was truly terrified. _She must have had it so much harder, being the kit of a loner._ Briefly he wondered how old she was, but decided to ask after she had washed the mud off. "Here, you can wash yourself off in here." He nodded toward a natural basin of water.

"Thanks." She mewed.

"I'm going to go wash off my paws." He told her, moving towards a clear pool of water.

While Tuftpaw was washing his paws he thought about a few things: About how lucky she was he found her, how lucky he was to have a quick-minded mentor, how lucky he was that the Thunderclan tom had appeared when he reached the border- _The tom!_ He realized.

Turning, he called to the she-cat, "I need to do something! I'll be right back!" He shook his paws dry and took off towards the hill.

"Hey! Wait for me!" She called back, scrambling out of the water and shaking herself off. She raced after him. When she caught up to him, she asked, "what's wrong?"

"I remembered something important I have to do." He replied.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm coming with you."

"Fine, fine."

They rounded the hill and continued towards the border. He saw a white tipped tail pass through a bush on the far side of the border. "Hey! Wait!" He called to the cat.

A head poked out of the bush, "Yeah? Oh, hi. What is it?"

"I forgot to thank you." He muttered through heavy breaths.

"Oh, it's okay. No need, really. My name's Largepaw, by the way. Don't tell anyone I helped got that? Bye!" He turned and padded through the bushes.

Tuftpaw was left utterly shocked. _That cat, an apprentice!?_ _But he's so huge!_ He quickly forgot his shock, however, when the she-cat spoke to him. "My name's Sky. What's yours? Errrmm. . . Toughpaw?"

"No; Tuftpaw." He corrected. "It's nice to hear you have a name, Sky."

"Same to you. Did that big cat who first came with you have a name?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's Gorsefang." He replied.

"But why do you and Largepaw have 'paw' in your names?" She asked, puzzled.

"Because we're apprentices."

"What are apprentices?"

"Warriors in training."

"What's a warrior?"

 _Don't her questions ever stop?_ He wondered. "They protect the clan and train apprentices among other things," he said in a slightly exasperated tone.

Even though he had tried to hide his feeling of irritation, Sky saw through it all, again. She dipped her head. "Sorry for asking so many questions. I'll stop now."

Tuftpaw knew that he had hurt her feelings. He felt horrible. "It's alright. I should be sorry for being impatient. I understand that you should ask questions. You don't know much anything about the clans do you?"

"Nothing." She replied, seeming much happier when he had tried to make her feel better. "Do you mind if I ask a few more questions?"

"Not at all."

"How does the clan system work?"

"Well, the clans are broken up into several parts; the kits, which start their apprenticeship at six moons, and queens, who care for them, all live in the nursery. . . " He answered questions about the clans like this for what seemed like sun rises.

Then Sky noticed something. "The sun's setting, you know. We should probably get back. My mom will be getting worried. Let's go." And with that, she took off towards the hill with Tuftpaw quickly following.

When they got there, however, the hill was empty, no one was there. "They're probably at the camp! Follow me!" Tuftpaw cried, leaping off of the hill.

As they were running to the camp, he heard Sky say, panting, "Slow down! I can't keep up!"

He realized that she probably didn't have Windclan blood, so he slowed to a quick trot. He realized for the first time that Windclan cats really were faster than average cats, even clan cats.

When they reached the camp, the two found that Gorsefang and Sky's mother were waiting for them outside of the camps entrance. The queen cried, "Sky! There you are! Where have you been?"

"Well, first Tuftpaw took me to a pool to wash off in. Then he remembered that he forgot to thank that other cat. So we did that, then we headed towards the hill where we almost drowned in mud, but you weren't there, so we came here." She explained, still panting.

"That was very kind of you Tuftpaw, thank you." Sky's mother said honestly.

"Did you find him?" Gorsefang asked.

"Yes, his name was Largepaw. Oh, and he said not to mention him." Tuftpaw answered.

"That's understandable. Now come with me, you three need to see Moorstar." Gorsefang turned and headed into the camp.

As they were heading into camp Sky asked Tuftpaw, "Could I call you Tuft? It's so much easier to say than Tuftpaw."

Tuftpaw felt yet another wave of heat rush to his face. "Y-yeah, of course, sure."

Her face, now alit with happiness, was even more beautiful than before. "Thanks . . . Tuft. you're the best friend I've ever had."

Tuftpaw was happy to have met Sky. He hoped that she would stay and be part of the clan. She was a good listener too, and, so far, honest. He walked next to her, shielding her from less than generous stares from his clanmates, as they walked into the camp. He whispered into her ear. "Do you plan on staying with the clan?"

She didn't look at him but whispered equally, "I'm not sure. It sounds easier than my life before, but I suppose it would be my mothers decision."

Tuftpaw realized something. "I haven't gotten your mothers name yet, have I?"

"Willow." She replied simply and quietly.

"It's a good name."

"Why are we whispering?" She asked him, still quietly.

"Not all cats would approve of me talking so comfortably with a . . . " He searched for the word. Unable to come up with something fitting, he just said, ". . . loner."

Sky looked confused, and a little angry. "Why should they care who you talk to?" Her tone rising from a whisper to normal speech level.

"Well, some cats might get ideas."

Sky seemed to know what he was hinting at. "Ugh! How could they think that!?"

Tuftpaw chuckled half-heartedly. "Yeah, some cats are just mouse-brained like that."

A cat walked up to them and asked, "Who's this? I don't recognize her." Breathing into Tuftpaws ear, so that no other cats could hear, he added. "Awfully pretty isn't she? You're a lucky cat to have found her."

"This is Sky. I found her in a mud pit, about to drown." He responded to the question. To the comment, he said nothing.

"Tuft saved my life." Sky mewed.

"Oh, he did, did he? You'll have to tell me the story sometime." He smirked at Tuftpaw, his eyes dancing with mischievous thoughts.

"Go on Larkpaw, we have to be going to Moorstars den. Come on Sky, lets go." He brushed past Larkpaw, who was still smiling.

"Who was that?" Sky asked.

"One of the cats I was talking about earlier." He answered grudgingly.

Her head recoiled slightly, "I don't like those kinds of cats, always making assumptions before thinking about the situation first." She meowed angrily.

He looked at her, smiling. "I understand completely."

Soon they reached the leaders den. "This is the great rock where Moorstar lives." He announced when they reached a huge rock. "He also uses it to make announcements to the clan."

Sky stared up at its immensity. "It's so huge! Where does he sleep?"

"By the rock."

"On the ground? Not on a moss bed, or even in a cave?"

"Nope, we all sleep on the ground, except for the oldest, youngest, and queens. See that gorse bush?" He motioned with his tail at a large gorse bush which sat near the rock. "That's where the queens and kits stay, until the kits are old enough to begin apprentice training. By the way, how old are you?"

"Hmmm . . . 5 no, 6 moons. How old are you?"

"Same. 6 moons."

"Really? I thought you were older."

"And I thought you were younger."

They both started laughing until Tuftpaw heard a noise behind him. They turned around to see Willow and Gorsefang standing over them. "We were waiting for you two. Why the delay?" Gorsefang asked in an innocent but commanding voice.

"Erm . . . I was just showing Sky around a bit." Tuftpaw answered his mentor.

"Follow us. Closely this time." He turned and walked toward the rock.

"Come on Sky." Her mother said, quickly following suit.

Tuftpaw sighed. "Might as well. Let's go." He got up and walked with them, Sky trailing closely behind.

When they reached Moorstar, they found him sitting at the base of his rock, thinking. As soon as the small group had come close enough, he opened his eyes. "Yes, Gorsefang? Who is this?" He asked, his warm gaze raking over Willow, not seeming to notice Sky.

Gorsefang related the story of how the found and rescued Willow and Sky from drowning in deep mud. "I was wondering if they could stay with Windclan." Gorsefang stated boldly.

After thinking for a long while, he lifted his head and looked straight into Willows eyes. "What do you think?"

Willow seemed startled by the clan leader asking her such an important question. "W-well, we do need a place to stay. For a time, at least."

Moorstar looked appreciative to hear the truth. "I think we can provide you a home, even if it isn't permanent. Half-moon is almost here, I'll have the medicine cat ask Starclan if you can stay."

Tuftpaw looked at Sky and they both let out squeaks of happiness. "I'm so happy! If you want, you could sleep with me tonight. Come, I'll show you where I sleep."

Sky looked as though she would explode from happiness and excitement, practically bouncing as she followed Tuftpaw to the other side of the camp, where they found a small indent in the earth. "This is where you sleep? In the open?" She asked, still shocked a cat would even think about doing it.

Tuftpaw giggled. "Yeah, it is. I promise. It's not as cold as it looks, really." When she still didn't look convinced, he added, "Here, I'll prove it to you. If it isn't just as warm sleeping here as it is under a bush, I'll find you somewhere to sleep that's more so." He challenged.

"Are you challenging me to sleep in the open with you tonight?" She smiled.

He nodded. "Yes I am."

"Challenge accepted. And if I decide to sleep here for the rest of my time staying here?"

"I won't mind."

"So it's a win either way?"

"Yup, for you."

"I accept." She had a bold look on her face, sure she would succeed.

"Want to see a few fighting moves?" He asked excitedly.

"Sure, mother never taught me how to fi-" Tuftpaw interrupted her by bowling her over. Placing his paws on her belly, she lay limp. He got off her and backed away slowly.

"Rule one: always pay close attention to your enemy." He finished his sentence and dashed in one direction, faked, and sprinted the other. Catching her off guard he swept her fore paws out from under her, her chin crashing into the ground. He set one paw on the back of her neck and she let out a sigh, signaling she gave up.

"That wasn't very nice." She huffed when she got her face out of the dirt.

"Rule two: no hesitation." He backed away again. But this time did not try going first. "Charge at me."

"What? Why?"

"To see if you have skill." He taunted.

"I'll show you skill!" She charged at him. The taunt had worked.

He barely dodged several brilliantly quick blows. He weaved from side to side, relying on skill and reflexes. for her next move, she reared up, but as she came down, he whisked under her, rolled onto his back and kicked out with all four legs. She was sent flying, and landed a cat length away. He was surprised his kick had been so powerful. He rushed over to see if she was hurt. When he reached her, she jumped to her feet and he tensed his muscles, ready to defend himself.

She rushed him at one side, he tried to bat her away but she dodged under his blows and rolled underneath him and kicked him as he had done to her. _Quick learner._ He thought as he was sent flying through the air. He crashed to the ground, winded, he simply lay there. He heard her walk up to him. "Not so big now, are we?" She asked loftily. He tried to roll to his feet but she set her paw on his back. "Not so fast. I don't think so."

"Rule three," He muttered at her.

"What? I didn't hear you." She said, bending closer to hear.

"Rule three: expect everything." She recoiled instantly, but too late. He pushed off the ground with powerful legs, crashing into her chest. She staggered, just enough to give Tuftpaw an opening for attack. As she was still staggering back on two legs he charged into her belly, throwing her back, winding her. He placed his paws on her belly again, this time she had a look of utter defeat on her face. "I win." He said triumphantly.

"You win." Sky admitted sourly.

"That was an amazing battle! Well done, you two! Amazing!" Cats all around them were cheering them on at how well they did. Sky got up and looked around with an expression of pride.

Sky let out an exhausted yawn and leaned on Tuftpaw. "Take me to the nest, please, Tuft?"

He looked at her and realized just how tired he was too. "Okay. Lean on me and I'll show you where it is." He led her back to his nest, a small dip in the ground. Just large enough for two cats. He let her curl into the nest first. He curled up comfortably next to her. Sky's heavy breathing became slower and more rhythmical and she was quickly sleeping.

Tuftpaw looked to the sky. Seeing his ancestors gleaming back. _Oh Starclan, please let her stay, please._ He begged his warrior ancestors. He saw nor heard any response. Laying his head down, he gave in to the blackness of sleep.

When Tuftpaw woke up, he found Sky nowhere to be seen. He walked up to Larkpaw and asked, "Have you seen Sky around anywhere?"

Larkpaw turned to look at him with his usual smile. "Oh, that pretty little thing? I think I last saw her looking in the elders den."

Tuftpaw turned and headed for the elders den. He began hearing voices when he neared the badger set that served as the elders den. Crawling under the bush he found a tunnel and crawled in.

Voices were clear now. "Is that true? That's amazing!" He recognized Sky's voice.

"Sky? Are you in there?" He called quietly.

"Yeah, I'm in here. Come here Tuft!"

"Coming. What is it?" He asked curiously as he walked down the tunnel to the cave where the elders live.

"This old cat knows the most amazing stories!"

Wingfall, the only current elder, looked absolutely delighted. "This young cat wandered in this morning saying she was bored and had nothing to do, so I decided to tell her a story. It's been so long since I've had a youngsters company. She is a great delight, though I don't recognize her. Do you know where she comes from, Tuftpaw?"

"Well, I-" He began, but Sky cut him off.

"He saved me!" She nearly squeaked.

Wingfall looked slightly surprised. "Really? Would you mind telling that little story to an old cat?"

Tuftpaw dipped his head respectfully. "Of course not. Would you like to tell him Sky?" He looked at Sky.

She looked startled. "Sure. So, this is my version of the story," She began. "I was walking through the swampy moor with Willow, my mother. We were both very tired and decided to rest at the top of a hill that gave us a perfect view of the moor but also had tall grass on the edges so we couldn't be seen by foxes and such. We climbed to the top but when we reached the center, our paws sunk into the ground and we started to panic. Moons seemed to pass, in which we had both sunken much deeper. I was in up to my neck and Willow was up to her belly fur. A few moments later, Willow saw a tail trailing above the thick grass and yelled at it, calling for help. Soon, we saw two cats charging through the grass towards us, one the size of a full grown cat, the other was slightly larger than I am. When they reached us, Willow started screaming at them to save me first, then her. It seemed to work because the older cat ordered the smaller one to grab a stick from the Thunderclan border. It seemed like ages before the young cat returned with a very large tom, who carried a large, dense stick. The other older cat took it and offered it to me. I was, at that point, barely still above the surface. I grabbed the stick and bit in, hard. The cat pulled with all his strength, barely managing not to fall in himself. The mud didn't seem to want me to leave, tugging at my fur. My pelt felt as though it would be torn away at any moment, but I was finally pulled free." She finished. "I believe I owe him my life." She said with a soft smile to Tuftpaw. He felt his pelt grew warm. He smiled back.

"Bravo! Bravo! Excellent story! I loved it." Wingfall said, grinning immensely. "And I assume the young cat in this story was none other than Tuftpaw?"

"The one and only." Sky said. "Now that I've told you a story, could you tell us a few?"

"Yes, please?" They both begged the elder.

"Oh, alright. Get comfortable." He gave in easily to the prospect of telling a story. They began shifting around until they were satisfied.

Lying next to each other, pelts brushing, they prepared for Wingfall's stories.

It was nightfall before they were done. "Oh, my! It's getting very late! You two should be off to your nests." The elder exclaimed when he saw how dark it was getting.

Tuftpaw was about to get up when he noticed that Sky was leaning on him. He looked at her and saw that she was already asleep. He looked at the elder. "Would you mind if we slept here tonight?" He asked with and apologetic look on his face.

"Not at all. You two were so kind, letting me tell you all those stories. It truly does make my day when I can entertain young cats." He said, still smiling.

"Thank you, Wingfall."

"My pleasure, truly."

He pressed closer to Sky, so as to share his warmth, and folded his paws under his chest and began to get much sleepier. As he was drifting off, he faintly remembered that Sandfoot, their medicine cat, was going to ask Starclan if Willow and Sky could stay. _We'll find out in the morning, won't we?_ And with that thought, he fell to sleep.

When Tuftpaw opened his eyes, he saw that Sky was still asleep beside him. Not wanting to disturb her, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

When he awoke for the second time, he found Sky beside him, but awake. He heard a cat calling from the entrance to the elders den. "Hey! Tuftpaw! You down there? Moorstar's making an announcement! Hurry up!" He identified it as Larkpaw.

"We're coming!" He called. "Come on, Moorstar's making an announcement." He told Sky, nudging her gently.

"Okay, I'm awake." She said, still sounding tired.

"Need some help?" He offered.

"No, I'm okay." She said, getting up but still sounding tired. As they walked towards the entrance of the elders den she wobbled a bit, obviously not used to getting up so fast after waking.

He walked closer and offered her support, which she glady took. "Thanks."

When they exited the elders den, he could already see a large group of cats milling around the great rock, which Moorstar was standing on. He noticed Tuftpaw and said something that he couldn't hear to Larkpaw, who quickly ran over to them. "Moorstar would like to see her before making the announcement. Come on!" He ran back.

Tuftpaw nudged Sky and she nodded, still sleepy. They both took off towards the great rock. Moorstar jumped down and greeted them. "Hello Sky, Tuftpaw. I would like to talk to you two before I make the announcement. Follow me." He walked around the rock and stopped behind it, next to Willow and Gorsefang.

Willow looked as though she would explode from happiness and excitement. "I can't believe this is actually happening! Oh, there you are Sky! I was wondering where you were! You look so tired, having fun, I hope?"

"Hrmm? Oh, yes. Fun." Sky muttered, rubbing her face with her paw.

"I brought you here because I need to ask you two a few questions." He said this while looking at Sky and Tuftpaw.

"Yes, Moorstar?" Tuftpaw asked.

"I need to know if you will help in mentoring Sky."

 _Mentoring, that means . . ._ Both Sky and Tuftpaw took in shocked gasps. Sky was instantly awake, her eyes wide. "Does that mean . . ?" Sky was about to ask but Tuftpaw cut her off.

"Y-yeah, of course I will!" He answered his leader.

"Good. That was all I needed to know. Gorsefang?"

"Yes?" Gorsefang replied, turning his head.

"Would you assist in mentoring Willow?"

"Yes."

"Good. Do you want to keep your name or receive a proper apprentice name, meaning I give you a name based on your traits and appearances?"

Sky thought long and hard about this. But decided to keep her name. "I think I'll keep my name, thanks."

"And you, Willow?"

"Same, I'll keep my name."

Moorstar shrugged his shoulders. "Very well. Go back to the crowd and I'll make the announcement." He ordered them.

They turned and began to walk towards the crowd of cats. Tuftpaw could see Sky bouncing up and down while walking. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"I'm just so happy! And excited! I can actually be an apprentice of a warrior clan! It's so exciting!"

She was quickly hushed by Gorsefang, who was walking next to them. "Silence, please."

Sky snapped her mouth shut and stopped bouncing. She followed, keeping pace, but just barely. They stopped when they got near to the front of the crowd.

Moorstar appeared at the top of the rock, the sun gleaming off his fur. "I have called you here for an announcement because, as you all know, we only have two apprentices and no medicine cat apprentice. Sandfoot is getting old, and needs an apprentice soon, before she dies of old age. That is why I have decided to accept these two cats into our ranks, Sky and Willow!" He pointed his tail at the two cats while others around them shuffled away. Tuftpaw did not, though, standing firmly by Sky.

"But they're not of Windclan blood!" A brown colored warrior named Shrewtooth shouted at the leader. Many others soon joined in.

"We don't have enough prey!" Called one cat, "We can't waste our time or warriors training these cats!" Another called.

"I know that," Moorstar replied to the last cat, "That is why Gorsefang has agreed to mentor both of them."

To this last announcement, some cats seemed outraged, muttering to themselves, such as Shrewtooth. Others had a look of understanding on their faces. Most simply looked confused, as if they had no idea what was going on.

"As I was saying!" He called calmly over the talking cats, "We need apprentices and warriors, even if we must take in loners such as Willow and Sky. But as you all saw a few nights ago, as I saw as well, Sky is an amazing fighter, already able to hold her own against Tuftpaw. And when we took Willow on a hunting patrol this morning, as a test, and she proved to be an excellent hunter! In fact, you can thank her for that rabbit you were eating earlier, Shrewtooth." He finished smugly, looking down to the troublesome warrior. By now, cats were muttering to themselves again, but not with malice this time. It sounded as though some cats were convinced, but not all.

Moorstar seemed to be struck by a sudden idea. "I know what could convince you cats! Sky! Larkpaw! Come here!" He called the young cats.

As they were walking, Larkpaw smiled sweetly to Sky, "What do you think he could want us?" Sky simply turned her head away from him, however, un-attracted.

When they reached were both in front of the rock, Moorstar positioned them on either side, a fox-length away from each other. "If Sky wins, would you cats accept her into the clan?" Moorstar asked the group of cats, as they began to move away from the younger cats, a fight was obviously going to take place.

"Hah! She could never beat my son!" Shouted Shrewtooth.

Sky looked at him sharply, "Is that a challenge?" She asked him, eyes narrowing.

He simply returned the glare, "Yes it is, kit." He said, trying to provoke her.

She simply stared at him, then looked to Larkpaw, and said "This is going to be fun!"

Larkpaw looked back, clearly frightened by the battle hungry she cat. "No, I don't want to fight with you, please!"

"Sorry, should have thought about that before your father made me angry. I hope you actually try." She replied sarcastically, then asked Moorstar, "Are we ready?"

"Yes, we are." He stepped back. "Fight!"

Sky flew past him, crashing into Larkpaw, knocking him at least a cat-length. She waited for him to make the next move. He rushed at her, and tried to jab at her face with his paw, but she side-stepped him, lifted her paw, and brought it down on the back of his neck while he was still in mid-air, smashing him into the ground. She stepped back, again waiting for him to attack. This time, when he charged, Tuftpaw could see true battle-fury, his eyes having turned a crimson red. He was now relying on instinct, speed, and pure, sheer strength. He managed to push her back, swiping his paw extremely fast, barely missing Sky's nose every time. He suddenly bursted to her side, spun, and brought his paw around with full force, the speed of the turn making it much more powerful. It collided with her shoulder, sending her flying into Moorstar's rock, her body smashing into the cold stone. She slumped to the floor, seemingly unconscious. Tuftpaw started to rush over to her, but she disappeared as she used blinding speed to launch her straight upwards, far above Tuftpaw's head. Larkpaw looked shocked, whipping his head around, looking for her next attack point, but had no success. As he looked up, Sky came crashing down into the ground directly in front of him, knocking up dust, making it impossible for Tuftpaw to see them. When the dust cleared, Larkpaw was unconscious on the ground. With Sky standing over him, not victoriously, but just staring at his body. "I won. He lost. But how did I win?" She asked herself.

"Battle-fury, only true warriors get that. Your vision goes red, and so do your eyes. You start to become more of a beast than a warrior, relying on speed, power, and instinct. No skill involved." He answered her question as he walked up to her.

"But, why did I get it, of all cats? I'm not even a clan cat."

"You are now." Moorstar said as he walked up behind her.

"Really? Do you think one battle was enough?" She asked, not believing it herself.

"I know it, look around you." He told her.

She looked around and saw astonished faces, some amazed, some horrified, others simply shocked.

"Does Sky deserve to be part of Windclan!?" He shouted to the cats watching. What he got was mixed with positive and negative replies, though the positive had more votes. "Welcome to Windclan, Sky." He said looking down at Sky, who looked back with amazement, but her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed.

"Get Sandfoot! Now!" Tuftpaw called, several cats running to the medicine den.

"Don't worry Tuftpaw, it's just that battle-fury takes more energy than most cats can bear. I'm surprised Larkpaw stayed conscious as long as he did. Go get Gorsefang and Willow and tell them that you would like to go on a hunting patrol with them."

"Alright, but I'm still worried."

"I said don't worry, didn't I? It'll be fine."

"Okay," He bowed his head to Moorstar, whispering in Sky's ear, he said, "I'll see you later Sky." And with that, he went to find Gorsefang and Willow.

* * *

 **It's back! So, this time, I truly do plan to get this farther along than I managed to last time. So, yeah, I look forward to continuing this story. The first few chapters will be essentially identical to the ones I published a year or two ago, but after that, I guarantee that the story is going to get better and better as it goes on.**


End file.
